


50 Words of Thor and Tony

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty words, fifty moments in the lives and friendship of Tony and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Words of Thor and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little thing, set in the same universe as Friends, to break my writers block. The only difference is that the ficlets are shorter (Most of the time, I occasionally have some issues with control) and there's gonna be a LOT more prompts. Enjoy!

1\. Obsession-

"Thor," Tony began, looking up at the wall, where yet another Green Lantern poster had been added to the blond's collection. "This is getting a little out of hand."

2\. Comfort-

"You hear about Natasha?"

Tony looked up from his book. "No. What did she do?"

"She's going out with that one guy...I think his name is Phil."

"Damn. Poor Clint." Pretty much everybody but Natasha herself knew about Clint's feelings for her. The brunet thought for a moment, before putting The Two Towers aside, and taking his phone from his pocket. "I'm calling Steve and Bruce."

"Why? They already know. I told Steve, he'll probably have told Bruce by now."

"You'll see."

The four showed up at Clint's house thirty-five minutes later, three tubs of Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream in tow. After all, friends are always there for each other, right?

3\. Weekend-

"So I regain consciousness, Fandral's covered in blood, holding an _icepick_ , Baldur is saying that kid had it coming, and that you shouldn't 'Fuck with the homeboy who looks like Shark Week', Jane is just flipping out, and there's cops everywhere...In all, it was a pretty weird Saturday. How was your weekend?"

Somehow, Thor didn't notice the expression of horror on Tony's face.

4\. Out-

"I like Bruce." There. He'd said it.

Thor nearly choked on the pop-tart he was eating. " _What_?"

" _I like Bruce_. I swing both ways. Chocolate _and_ vanilla."

The blond cleared his throat. "Alright." He said nothing more, picking up another Pop-Tart.

Tony straightened up in his seat, nervousness beginning to settle over his features. "It's fine, right?"

"I was just surprised." Thor thought for a moment, figuring this would be a good time to say what had been on his mind for a while. "I'm the _last_ person to judge you for something like that, Tony."

_Oh._

"You're..."

"I'm gay."

The two were both silent for a moment.

"That was let tear-jerking and dramatic then I thought it would be." Tony looked back over at his friend. "I guess we should hug or something."

The brunet almost regretted his words, after Thor nearly crushed his ribs.

Almost.

5\. Netflix-

"So what are we watching?" Thor asked, as he settled next to his friend on the couch.

"Natasha's always going on about this one show, Supernatural. I figured I'd find out what's so awesome about it." Tony said, selecting the pilot episode on the TV screen.

_Five minutes later..._

"That was pretty brutal."

"At least the kid won't remember it."

_Ten minutes later..._

" _Damn_."

"Jessica is _lucky_."

_Three hours and thirty minutes later..._

"It's not your fault she died, Sam!"

"Dean, get back in there and save your brother!"

" _Sammy_!"

" _Dean_!"


End file.
